1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to methods and systems for utilizing modem pools through a network. More specifically, the invention relates to methods and systems for billing when a call is made on a particular modem that is a member of a modem pool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most office environments utilize computer networks for various tasks, which require “dial-out” capabilities to, e.g., the Internet and to other types of networks, like wide area networks (WANs), local area networks (LANs), Intranets and others. A modem is typically used to make the telecommunications link between the user of the network and another network or user to whom the current user desires to link. As the Internet has grown, and as the number of users of office computer networks proliferates, managing the outgoing calls over office computer networks becomes an increasingly difficult task.
Typical office computer networks employ a shared “modem pool” which is essentially a bank of modems. In such an arrangement, no single computer in the network is assigned a single modem with which to make dial-out connections, but rather any computer in the network may dial-out with any free modem in the pool depending on a particular queuing algorithm which routes connections from computers in the network to the next available modem. While some modems may be “smart” modems in that they have the ability to communicate with the individual computer requesting the dial-out connection and to track the calls so made, most networks do not employ to any large degree such smart modems since they are expensive. Thus, when it is desired to track a call made by a computer in the network for purposes such as billing the call, the network is simply unable to do so with the network-based modem pool. In point of fact, most computer networks are setup today so that only a single account, typically that belonging to the modem pool owner, gets billed for all of the calls made from the shared modem pool.
This is mainly a consequence of the limitations of current local exchange carriers (LEC) and the existing telephony networks. Various local and long distance providers today engage in an elaborate signaling and billing system whereby local tariff and long distance calls are switched among multiple carriers in order to complete the call. These entities then separate the total cost of the call among each other and distribute the money for each call according to a model based on how many resources have been used by each carrier in completing the call. The bills for each call are sent to the responsible caller's service provider for inclusion on the caller's monthly bill. When a modem pool is involved, this results in the modem pool's owner being held financially responsible for this bill.
This type of billing arrangement with a shared modem pool is problematic for most computer networks especially since the owner of the network-based modem pool is, in reality, not responsible for the end users' calls. This arrangement is best illustrated in a Fixed Wireless System where end users access network-based modem pools over wireless data channels. In this case, it is very difficult to track and bill each of the end users for their access to the modem pool. Moreover, a way to track incurred long-distance and other toll charges made by a modem pool does not exist today. It will be appreciated that this creates a significant economic impact on the Fixed Wireless System owner since it cannot bill the users for such access to the network. Even smart modems, which contain user authentication features therein, are not adequate for sophisticated and complete billing procedures in networks using modem pools. Such smart modems typically provide an accounting of calling events and do not further process calling event information. Thus, smart modems in a modem pool cannot provide true billing services.
There thus exists a long-felt need for methods and systems for allowing end users of a computer network to be billed directly for their use of a network-based or shared modem pool. It is desirable that such systems and methods be economical to implement and versatile for use with a variety of computer networks. Moreover, the systems and methods should be easily retrofitable with existing networks, and easily integratable with new networks. Such systems and methods should also not interfere with the speed of the modems in the shared pool, or with the operations of the computers and processors accessing the network. Additionally, the systems and methods should allow for simple billing of the dial-out connections from individual computers or users in a straightforward billing format. These needs have not heretofore been achieved in the art.